


Gentron Day 1: Cuddle Pile | Literal Sleeping Together

by sunshinehime



Series: Gentron Week Event 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, Season 1 or 2, Self-Indulgent, Sick Shiro (Voltron), Sleepovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, broganes, it's just a bad cold lol, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: Shiro gets sick and the crew are always there to take care of him.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Gentron Week Event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863511
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	Gentron Day 1: Cuddle Pile | Literal Sleeping Together

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this completely indulgent piece of fluff because I can never help myself guys.

Shiro slowly becomes aware of himself. He blinks in the darkness a few times then tilts his head slightly to look around what he barely makes out to be the lounge. It’s a peaceful quiet, one that comes rarely to the Castle and Shiro finds himself at ease. 

The movement slightly jostles Keith laying next to him, head against Shiro’s chest and tucked under his arm, but he thankfully doesn’t stir. In his sleep he somehow nabbed that bright pink stuffed toy Allura originally gave to Shiro (“I noticed your arms are always flexing in your sleep, so this should help cushion them”) and is cuddling it. The sight is so adorable that Shiro feels like he’ll combust from it. He really wishes he had a camera on him right now.

Looking around a bit more Shiro finds Allura on his other side, head laid closer to his stomach. Her fluffy cloud hair is splayed across his entire abdomen, adding even more warmth to the already cozy pocket of heat under his blanket. The rest of the Paladins are spread out on top of him, all of them wanting to claim at least one body part of his since according to Lance, Keith and Allura “took all the good real estate.” 

Coran is lying horizontally behind him with Shiro’s head resting on his own chest as he insisted earlier, soft snores a soothing backdrop. Pidge is cradling his right leg, with the space mice resting both on her shoulders and in the junction between where his leg and her body connect. Hunk and Lance are somehow both holding onto Shiro’s other leg, the former’s snores a bit louder than Coran’s but still soft enough to lull him even more.

He still doesn’t understand how he managed to catch some kind of cold from just spending a few hours on an ice planet earlier that morning, as he pointed out to Lance that cold weather by itself doesn’t cause sickness. Coran tried to explain what caused it in the first place; something about a weird bacteria that lives in the frozen ice they were cutting through. But then Coran completely lost him after too many alien terms were inserted (what Shiro is increasingly convinced is) at random.

The rest of the day was spent trying to nap it off, which worked out terribly. The lack of rest must have been obvious and the others decided that a giant cuddle pile was in order. Further deemed necessary after Shiro showed symptoms of what Lance dubbed a “space cold” (and he really needs to have a word with everyone about adding the word space to _everything_ ) and Coran stated that body heat was surely the cure.

The perfect excuse for the Paladins to gather together almost all the blankets and pillows while Allura and Coran remotely moved back the couches in the lounge for more space. Then Hunk whipped up a quick soup that tasted _exactly_ like chicken noodle.

“Wow, this is incredible Hunk. Even the meat tastes like chicken. What’s it mad--”

Keith’s face paled behind Hunk, who was beside Shiro re-fluffing up his pillows and blanket. Keith slowly shook his head and Shiro was suddenly reminded that he accompanied Hunk earlier to fetch said meat. “A-actually, I uh...don’t worry about answering that. I’ll just appreciate eating this without knowing anything.”

Hunk beamed and Shiro quickly stuffed his mouth with more soup before he could think about it anymore.

Shiro sneezes and interrupts his own thoughts. He peeks his hand out of the thick and fluffy blanket wrapped tightly around his frame, just long enough to wipe his nose with a tissue tucked under said blanket. 

“Sh’ro?”

Keith’s voice, barely a breath, is still more than loud enough for Shiro to make out. “What’s up buddy?” He keeps his voice a whisper to avoid waking the others.

“How you feeling?”

He takes a moment to think, soft snores still floating around him. “Better, actually. Still congested and my face is terrible but that’ll stick around awhile anyway.”

Keith smiles, then suddenly his brows furrow as he looks down. “Wait, why am I holding this?” And plops the stuffed toy on Shiro’s chest before closing his eyes again.

He chuckles, and it comes out low and breathy, and wraps his arms around it. This pulls Keith a bit closer too and he snuggles up more in return. Coran in his sleep decides to wrap his arms around the top of Shiro’s head and Allura hugs his abdomen a bit tighter (which might be a little dangerous, Shiro still hasn’t forgotten how she effortlessly tossed him across the escape pod room).

But despite five people -- plus a plush toy -- lying on him, the pressure in his head and sinuses, his nose still running like a gross faucet, and his eyes watery and puffy red, he couldn’t be happier than where he is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith gets best real estate because that's his brother and Allura gets second best cause she's a princess.
> 
> Covid and other stuff fucked me over and this is the first thing I completed in months. But I got seven more days of this event going on (with a big surprise for Free Day) so stay tuned.


End file.
